


Growing Together

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, tiny fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A series of very small snippets of Otabek and Seung Gil's developing friendship.While it helps to have read"Loners Together", it is not necessary.





	Growing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly
> 
> Pairing: Otabek Altin and Seung-gil Lee
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Carefree  
> 2\. Angst  
> 3\. Reliving the same day (or another length of time) repeatedly  
> 4\. “You shouldn’t be here.“  
> 5\. Beauty  
> Additional Halloween Prompts:  
> 1\. Candy  
> 2\. Cats

~Angst~

Social media was good for some things. Otabek and Seung Gil had used it to become friends after Seung Gil’s dream showed they were soulmates. JJ had not stopped making fun of Otabek since he found out who he was texting. “I cannot believe you and your soulmate are both so antisocial. What’s dinner at your house going to be like? Silent?”

“That would be a vast improvement over constant teasing.”

“Aw, you love me and you’re going to miss me.” JJ threw an arm around him.

Otabek did have his concerns. In his family, family was a big deal. Otabek had always hoped to have kids to raise. Somehow, he couldn’t see Seung Gil with kids. The more he learned about Seung Gil, the surer he became that he would never want to deal with the havoc kids would cause. The quietness wasn’t a problem for Otabek, he liked having silence he could fill with his music, but would they work? What even did they have in common besides being outsiders in the skating world?

~Candy~

The first thing Otabek found was that they both had a sweet tooth, and the fastest way to get them off their diet was to offer them candy. “One good thing about being in America and Canada, my birthday’s on Halloween and they go nuts with the candy over here. I don’t trick or treat myself, but last year I helped chaperone Leo’s sisters, and their parents made them share in thanks. This year I’m coming out to meet you.”

“I’ll be sure to bring candy. Minso won’t be happy, but she’ll live.”

~Cats~

The next thing Otabek learned that they had in common was a love of cats. “If you like cats, why do you have a dog instead?”

“My mom thought we needed a dog for protection. Mongshil is useless at that, but she’s good at being company. Cats are nice, though. I’d love to have one if it could get along with Mongshil.”

“I don’t have a pet, but I would love to have a pet cat once I’m settled in one place and not moving so often. I don’t know when I’ll be able to do that, though.”

“It’s something to think about for the future, at least.”

~Beauty~

Another thing they had in common: a low tolerance for the commercials and photoshoots. Seung Gil texted him one day after a shoot. “This one was so bad. They kept insisting I was beautiful, and then they got mad at me when I asked if that meant I didn’t have to wear fifteen pounds of makeup this time.”

“I take it you had to.”

“Yes.”

“Did they at least shut up about how beautiful you are?”

“No.”

“Idiots.”

“Yeah. I know I’m attractive, if I bother to try to be, but I hate sitting through getting hair and makeup done. Even for skating, the makeup is the worst part.”

“Worse than the bruises and the early mornings and the long plane rides?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. You’re odd.”

“You like the makeup?”

“No, but dealing with the makeup is less annoying than dealing with the planes.”

~Time Loop~

After an exhausting practice one day, Otabek texted Seung Gil. “Do you ever feel like you’re caught in a time loop?”

“No. Explain.”

“I swear I ran through my short program fifteen times in half an hour at practice today. There’s no way that’s possible, right?”

“No. Even if you restarted immediately after you stopped, that would take forty minutes.”

Otabek smiled. He loved that Seung Gil just came out with that. “Plus I’d drop dead from exhaustion?”

“There is that. You’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine. Really tired, but fine. Just hoping I don’t find out that my coach has some sort of reality warping powers that make time go slower so I can practice more.”

~"You Shouldn't Be Here"~

When they met, Otabek walked straight up to Seung Gil to hug him. Seung Gil hugged back with a smile like Otabek had never seen in his Instagram pictures, even with Phichit. It made him feel like maybe this would work out after all.

Otabek was the one to notice the stares. In particular, he noticed Phichit staring at them with his mouth hanging open and his cell phone in his hand held limply at his side. “I take it you didn’t tell anyone about me?”

“I told my mom and Minso. Why?”

“I think we broke Phichit.”

Seung Gil turned to look where Otabek was pointing and laughed. “Whoops. Come on.” Seung Gil took Otabek’s hand and led him over to Phichit. “You shouldn’t be here. You’re not even competing.”

“Yuuri is, I came to watch him! Is Otabek your soulmate?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been so worried about you!”

“I did tell you I had a soulmate, that my soulmate was going to treat me well, and that you’d find out when we were ready for people to know. Given your friendship with Yuuri, I’m sure you can understand why we’ve kept it to ourselves until now.”

“Wow.” Phichit hugged Otabek. “You be good to him or I will turn the hamsters loose, understand?”

~Carefree~

Seung Gil came with Otabek back to Toronto, where Otabek got to see something he never thought he’d see. JJ’s brother Claude and sister Delphine, two of the youngest, practically glued themselves to Seung Gil, and Seung Gil not only tolerated it, he encouraged them. It was just plain weird seeing Seung Gil sitting on the floor playing pattycake with a three-year-old or listening intently to a five-year-old stumbling through reading a beginner’s book to him.

“I did not figure you for good with kids.”

“To be honest, I didn’t either, but they’re simple. Uncomplicated. If they want something from you, they’ll tell you.”

“Do you think you might want kids some day?”

“I didn’t, until just recently, but that’s because I’ve never really been around them. Minso’s going to think I’ve lost my mind when I start doing volunteer work with kids’ programs instead of just focusing on raising money for heart disease research.”

“Huh.”

“Young kids are easy. I like being around them. At least, these two.”

And with that, Otabek felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He had a good feeling about this. He and Seung Gil would work.


End file.
